Come Clean
by demon-boyX
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi is new to furnikun high.rnhe immediately gets a crush on kagome higurashi,one of the cute girls at his school,then after hours,he and kagome have an encounter in a broom closet,will they be able to be together until the trip?
1. the romance that wasn't

MODERN INUYASHA

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha , as much as I hate admitting , all characters are copyright to Rumiko Takahashi

intro:sometimes the story will be twisted into 1st person, this will be entries in Kagome's diary or Inuyasha's journal

A teenage boy stood at the gates of Funrikun high school

his silver hair flew behind him

he had no friends in Tokyo

back in Edo he at least had friends

even if only a few friends

then a black-haired man

walked up

'yo,Im Miroku who are you' he called

'Takahashi Inuyasha' he said slowly

wondering why the young man was talking to him

'so...' said Miroku sliding up to Inuyasha 'Takahashi-san....do you know any beautiful women'

Inuyasha sweat dropped

of course Miroku-san was a pervert

'no' he replied

then he saw a girl with black hair walk past

'who is she miroku-san' he asked

'her name is Higurashi Kagome' muttered miroku

Inuyasha used all his willpower to divert his gaze from the girl

Miroku shoved him foreword 'go talk to her'

he whispered

Inuyasha accidentally bumped into Kagome

'sorry' he said quickly helping her up

he walked away

leaving the girl to wonder who the young man was.

That afternoon

when Inuyasha was walking home from school, he heard a feminine shout

he rushed to the source, some thugs were harassing Higurashi-san

he punched one in the face

then he kicked the other

he used an open palm to knock over the next one

another drew a knife and cut Inuyasha across the cheek

but Inuyasha

elbowed the thug in the back

then two ganged Inuyasha

he was cut in the forehead and arm

but defeated the two thugs

then the rest ran away.

Kagome rushed toward Inuyasha

she tackle hugged him, he stumbled back and then she was looking up at him

her eyes seemed bigger as she came closer and closer

he could count her eyelashes

'thank you' she whispered,

Inuyasha could feel her breath on his mouth

her lips were inches from his

she put a hand on his cheek

he saw the faint blush on her face.

Then it all went into a world of pain as her hand pressed against his wound, his eyes opened wide, then he grabbed her hands and pulled them away. He ran away as fast as he could before the tears started to sting his eyes

To be continued.......


	2. the name of the silver haired boy

MODERN INUYASHA CHAPTER 2

chapter 1 recap: In chapter one we met Inuyasha Takahashi,and Miroku also Kagome Higurashi-now we see how Kagome reacts to the previous day's activities

-----------------------------------------

Kagome's diary:

_Dear diary,_

_you would NEVER believe what happened yesterday,_

_I was attacked by these total punks then some silver haired boy saved me_

_I tried to repay his kindness, but he ran away,_

_I swear from this day on to find out what his name is,_

_but I don't know if I oughta ask Sango-Chan about the boy-_

_she'll think I have a crush on him_

_yeah right._

_ she closed the book quickly as she heard her mother call for her to turn out the lights, she turned them out and got in to bed- she had dreams of the silver haired boy who had saved her life. The next morning when she got to school_

_Sango called her over "KAGOME-CHAN,HEY KAGOME-CHAN COME SEE THIS" Kagome ran over to her best friend and saw the silver haired boy_

_in a circle of armed bullies, she attempted to rush foreward,shouting at them to leave him alone but Sango grabbed her arm quickly and said "kagome-chan this is his fight, don't interfere OK."_

_Kagome nodded sadly_

_hoping the boy would be OK_

_one punk said "so y'thought we wouldn't beat the shit outta you feh speakin' yer mind-y'dog eared bastard" _

_The boy only looked at him and said "correct, I thought I'd beat the crap outta all of you punks"_

_then they all rushed him_

_in a few seconds they all fell down_

_but the boy was panting with blood dripping on to the cement._

_Kagome couldn't resist the impulse any more_

_she rushed to the boy's side and called "HE NEEDS TO GET TO THE--"_

_the boy stopped her "I'll be OK" he said quietly_

_and limped off_

_she only cried a little, she once again had missed an opportunity to thank him properly for his kindness_

_she dashed off to the boy's direction-this time she WOULD thank him_

_and but nothing would stop her._

_"WAIT!" she shouted to him_

_he turned "what?" he asked a bit loudly_

_"what's your name?" she called_

_she didn't see him blush "IT'S INUYASHA TAKAHASHI" he yelled back_

_she yelled "THANK YOU FOR YESTERDAY AFTERNOON TAKAHASHI-SAN"_

_he walked away_

_TBC........._


	3. Alonewell not so aloneon a starry night

MODERN IY

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat at his dinner table he was writing in his journal:

_why in hell did I do it?!._

_I dedicated myself to pushing people away....dammit I am such a moron!_

_Stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid!_

_What ever, I'm tired -I'm gonna go to sleep now._

he closed his book and walked out of the public dining room of his townhouse, he walked along the quiet hall and he decided against going to bed.

Inuyasha walked along the deserted street, his silver hair shone as he passed under the street lights, he didn't care if anybody heard him.

Inuyasha walked along to a street corner, he saw a certain black haired girl leaving a shrine in a huff, she wheeled around "SO WHAT IF I MISS SOTA'S STUPID SOCCER GAME-HE DOESN'T CARE-I MEAN OH MY GOD, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME--" she screeched, then she was interrupted by her grandfather's voice "IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN MOVE" he screamed

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" she cried out, then she stomped away

Inuyasha followed her silently, he saw the tears on her cheeks.

He walked up "hey! higurashi-san" he called to the black haired girl

She wheeled around, she at first looked angry then she looked happy to see him

"you must have heard everything" she said sadly, sitting down on a bench

Inuyasha sat down next to her "yeah" he said, then she looked at him.

Inuyasha instinctively wiped away her tears, she grabbed his hand and she put it down on the bench-her's was still holding his.

Inuyasha looked slightly embarrassed at having kagome higurashi holding his hand.

Kagome looked up at the starry sky and then at the street, the lights made it glow softly

"thank you........for being there" she whispered

To be continued.......


	4. FEUDAL ERA

MODERN IY 4

Inuyasha sat in his room, he was in the townhouse just before school.

Would Higurashi-san come up to him at school, or ignore him.

All of a sudden, a knock rang on his door

"yeah yeah I'm coming" he yelled.

Kagome stood there, dressed in her school fuku

the door opened, Inuyasha opened it

"oh hey" he said

"hi" she greeted and she looked at the door to the townhouse "do ya wanna walk to school?" she asked.

They walked out the door and saw that girl who hung out with Higurashi

"Sango-Chan this is Takahashi-San" said Kagome quickly

then Miroku walked up, and sidled up next to Sango

"hello" he said "would you....go out with this humble young man"

Sango blushed, then went red in the face

a hand was feeling her bottom, she punched him in the face

"KEEP YOU'RE HANDS TO YOURSELF PERVERT" she screamed

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped "same old Miroku" sighed Inuyasha

"is he always such a pig" asked kagome

then the school bell rang

they all hurried to school and put away their stuff, then rushed to class.

"Hello class" called their first teacher

"Hello kaede-sensai" they chorused boredly

"we have had the honor of being the first people to be guests in the FEUDAL ERA

a new ski resort up on mount Fuji" she continued

A cheer went up then kaede continued "You'll be separated in to groups, they are on the board"

it read:

A) Higurashi, Takahashi, Tomoe, Akina, Miroku, Sango, Yukina

and it went on to list B thru E.

Kagome was secretly happy that Inuyasha was in her group and that Sango was too but Miroku,she wasn't so sure about.

Inuyasha was secretly glad to be in Kagome's group.

Miroku was openly glad to be in a group with so many girls.

Sango didn't really like Inuyasha, and Miroku but she did like being in kagome's group.

To Be Continued......


	5. what happened in the broom closet

MODERN IY 5

-

Inuyasha used his break to go to the roof, of course Miroku followed

"Takahashi-san...I've been thinking" Miroku was cut off

"perverted thoughts" asked Inuyasha

"no...you misunderstand, that incident that happened with Sango-san was a mere accident...anyway I was thinking" Miroku was once again interrupted

"ain't there laws against that yet" asked Inuyasha  
"dammit Inuyasha I came to ask you, if you'd be willing to help me _paint_ the school" snapped Miroku with a grin.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, TRY AND STOP ME FROM COMING" yelled Inuyasha.

-

Kagome couldn't believe it. Her friends were going to take her back to that hellhole called a school and help that perverted lecher paint the school. The reason she had caved in was that they had said Takahashi-san would be there. A soft flush appeared on her cheeks _Inuyasha, he has those hazel eyes, and long silver hair, and those ultra cute dog ears _she thought

"are you thinking about that boy that was here this morning again" asked sota, her annoying eight year old brother.

"NO DO YOU THINK ABOUT YOU'RE FRIENDS" she was cut off

"THEY'RE ALL GUYS" yelled sota

"EXACTLY YOU LITTLE" she was cut off again

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST GAY PEOPLE- I DON'T THINK THAT WAY ABOUT TAKAHASHI-KUN" he screamed

"wait...who" asked kagome, a bit surprised at hearing Inuyasha's name from sota

"Takahashi Shippo" said Sota as he rolled his eyes, as thought it had been on the news and everyone should know.

-

That night Inuyasha was about to climb out the window and go to his school, it was midnight.

"can I come too" asked a small voice

"hell no Shippo its too dangerous for a little fella like you" said Inuyasha.

"I'LL TELL" snapped Shippo loudly

"ok ok you can come, just be real quiet ok dude" sighed Inuyasha

"I wanna meet your girlfriend" cried Shippo.

Inuyasha punched him over the head "she ain't my girlfriend" he growled softly

"IS TOO" called Shippo

"prove it" he snapped

"ok, you whisper her name every night when you're asleep and then you mastur" Shippo was cut off

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT LANGUAGE" yelled Inuyasha

"WHEREVER THE SHIT YOU LEARNED YOURS" screeched Shippo

"I OUGHTA GO WASH OUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH WITH SOAP" shouted Inuyasha

"YOU ASS, YOU AIN'T DADDY SO I CAN DO WHATEVER THE SHIT I WANT" screamed Shippo then the little boy began to cry

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT FUCKING BLUBBERING YOU LITTLE SHIT" screamed Inuyasha.

Shippo seemed to cry more after getting scared by those words

"hey come on little buddy" said Inuyasha a bit more kindly, his eyes more soft

"go away" cried Shippo quietly

" you know I didn't mean it, so I'll make it up to you you wanna get some ice-cream after we go to my school, Y'know get some ice-cream at that new 24/7 drug store down the street" coaxed Inuyasha

"really" sniffed Shippo

"really really" replied Inuyasha. Shippo walked to Inuyasha and gave him a hug

then they jumped out the window and ran to the school.

Kagome rushed up to Inuyasha "TAKAHASHI-SAN I WAS GETTING WORRIED, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG" she shouted

"Higurashi-san, Y'know I'd never get myself into trouble when I've planned a meeting" said Inuyasha

then sota said "is that you're boyfriend kagome"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" she screamed

Miroku said "so we all heard"

Sango nodded her head in agreement, so did Kohaku

he, Shippo, and Sota were friends.

Then they all slipped into the school, Miroku took out a spray-paint can

then he said "shall we" to everybody

all of a sudden a voice yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU DELINQUENTS".

Everybody scattered, with footsteps sounding in every corridor

a shout of, crap (Shippo) could be heard over the din as he Sota and Kohaku ran down one hall. Another sound was the slamming of a door.

-

Kagome huffed and puffed, she realized she had jumped into a broom closet. She felt another person there, she saw a glint of silver. It was Inuyasha, she smiled up at him and then tripped, he rushed to catch her then their lips met, and stayed there. Kagome unknowingly closed her eyes and flung her arms around his neck.

Before she knew it, she reawakened and realized what had happened, and what she was doing to Inuyasha, she pulled away and looked at him. He was smiling at her, then he gave her a comforting hug and let go, then she kissed him again. That time he kissed back.

They finished after about 10 minutes then stepped outside, kagome gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked off with Inuyasha to find the others outside the school

"holy crap...were you two making out or something" asked Miroku

"WILL YOU GET YOU'RE MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, WE MET UP COMING HERE" screamed Inuyasha angrily. Then they walked off to the 24/7 drugstore to talk for a while


End file.
